journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
Organizations related to journalism, including unions, press clubs and professional associations. This page excludes news outlets, such as individual newspapers or newspaper chains. General * American Society of Journalists and Authors (ASJA) * Canadian Association of Journalists (CAJ) * Committee of Concerned Journalists and the Project for Excellence in Journalism (CCJ, PEJ) * Committee to Protect Journalists (CPJ), Web site, organized in 1981 * National Press Club (USA) * Society of Professional Journalists (SPJ) Academic and related * Associated Collegiate Press (ACP) * Association for Education in Journalism & Mass Communication (AEJMC) * Columbia Scholastic Press Association, CSPA * Journalism Education Association (JEA) Journalism schools * at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, Web site Editors *Canada -- Editors' Association of Canada, EAC,Web site *Copy editors -- American Copy Editors Society, ACES, Web site *Features -- American Association of Sunday and Feature Editors]], AASFE Web site *Freelance -- Editorial Freelancers Association]], EFA, Web site, based in the USA *Magazines -- American Society of Magazine Editors, ASME, Web site *Managing editors -- Associated Press Managing Editors, APME, **Web site **Founded: 1931 **Contact information: :Mark Mittelstadt, Executive Director :Associated Press Managing Editors :450 W. 33rd St. :New York, NY 10001 :212-621-1838 :212-621-7520 - Fax *Newspapers -- American Society of Newspaper Editors, ASNE, Web site, mainly for top editors at daily newspapers *Opinion -- Association of Opinion Page Editors, AOPE, Web site *Sports -- Associated Press Sports Editors, APSE, Web site *Trade publications -- American Society of Business Publication Editorsl, ASBPE, Web site *Weeklies -- International Society of Weekly Newspaper Editors, ISWE, Web site *World -- World Editors Forum, WEF, Web site Ethnic (United States) * Asian American Journalists Association (AAJA) **Web site **Rene Astudillo, Executive Director **1182 Market St., Suite 320, San Francisco, CA 94102 **415-346-2051 x700 **415-346-6343 - Fax * National Arab American Journalists Association, NAAJ * National Association of Black Journalists (NABJ) * National Association of Hispanic Journalists (NAHJ) * Native American Journalists Association (NAJA) * South Asian Journalists Association (SAJA) * Unity -- Journalists of Color Institutes and foundations Institutes * American Press Institute, API, Web site * International Press Institute, IPI * Maynard Institute * Mid-America Press Institute, Web site * Poynter Institute, Web site * World Press Institute, WPI Miscellaneous * Dow Jones Newspaper Fund, DJNF, **Web site **Founded in 1958. **Foundation promoting journalism careers. **Sponsors programs for college students (especially in editing), high school journalism teachers and advisers and college journalism instructors. * Foundation for American Communications (FACS) **Web site **Focuses on improving background knowledge, gives information via the Web, seminars and contacts lists for various subjects. * The Freedom Forum **Web site **Newseum, newsroom diversity and First Amendment freedoms. * Nieman Foundation at Harvard * Pew Center for Civic Journalism * Robert R. McCormick Tribune Foundation **Web site **Supports four areas, one of which relates to journalism: journalism and a free press in the Americas. International * European Federation of Journalists (EFJ), Maastricht http://www.ifj-europe.org/ * European Union of Science Journalists' Association (EUSJA) * International Center For Journalists (ICFJ) ** Web site ** Founded in 1984. ** Focuses on countries with minimal tradition of an independent press. * International Consortium of Investigative Journalists, ICIJ * International Federation of Journalists (IFJ), Brussels http://www.ifj.org/ * International Journalism Network, IJN, Web site * International Press Association, IPA™ http://internationalpress.com * International Press Institute, IPI * International Society of Weekly Newspaper Editors, ISWNE Web site * Journalists@YourService (J@YS), http://www.brusselsreporter.eu Journalists service centre in Brussels * NUJ Brussels, Brussels chapter of National Union of Journalists (UK/Eire) http://www.nujcec.org/brussels/ * Panos Institute Supporting journalism in developing countries. * Society of News Design (SND) * Southeast Asian Press Alliance (SEAPA) * World Editors Forum Web site * World Press Institute, WPI * World Press Photographers, WPP Investigative Reporting * Center for Investigative Reporting, CIR * International Consortium of Investigative Journalists, ICIJ * Investigative Reporters and Editors (IRE) Newspaper * American Society of Newspaper Editors (ASNE) * Associated Press Managing Editors (APME) * Association of Alternative Newsweeklies, AAN, Web site, North America * Inland Press Association, IPA ** Web site ** Sponsors training for all newspaper deparments and produces research on revenue and costs, including compensation. * National Newspaper Association (NNA, USA) ** Web site ** Founded in 1885. ** Represents America's community newspapers. ** Largest newspaper association in the United States. * National Newspaper Publishers Association, NNPA * Newspaper Association of America (NAA) ** Web site ** Represents 90 percent of the daily circulation in the United States. * The Newspaper Guild (union), TNG Photojournalism * American Society of Media Photographers, ASMP * American Society of Picture Professionals, ASPP * National Association of Freelance Photographers, NAFP (USA) * National Press Photographers Association, NPPA (USA) * Panos Pictures Photojournalism from the developing world * White House News Photographers’ Association, WHPA (USA) * World Press Photographers, WPP Publications Publications about journalism: * American Journalism Review, AJR * Columbia Journalism Review, CJR * Editor & Publisher, E&P * Online Journalism Review, OJR Regional USA *Inland Press Association *New England Newspaper Association *New England Press Association *Pacific Northwest Newspaper Association *Southern Newspaper Publishers Association North Carolina *N.C. Capital Press Corps, http://www.ncpress.com/capitalpress.html *N.C. Press Association, NCPA,Web site *N.C. Press Photographers Association, Web site *N.C. Scholastic Media Association, NCSMA, Web site State press associations *Alabama Press Association, http://www.alabamapress.org/ *Arizona Newspapers Association, http://www.ananews.com/ *Arkansas Press Association *California Newspaper Publishers Association, http://www.cnpa.com/ *Colorado Press Association, http://newmedia.colorado.edu/cpa/online/ *Connecticut Independent Newspaper Alliance, *Florida Press Association, http://www.flpress.com/ *Hoosier State Press Association, http://www.hspa.com/ *Idaho Press Association, http://www.idahopapers.com/ *Illinois Press Association, http://www.il-press.com/ *Iowa Newspaper Association, http://www.inanews.com/ *Kansas Press Association, http://www.kspress.com/web/isite.dll?1010348344414 *Kentucky Press Association, http://www.kypress.com/ *Louisiana Press Association, http://www.lapress.com/ *Maryland-Delaware-D.C. Press Association *Michigan Press Association, http://www.michiganpress.org/ *Minnesota Newspaper Association, http://www.mnnewspapernet.org/ *Mississippi Press Association, http://www.mspress.org/ *Missouri Press Association, http://www.mopress.com/ *Montana Newspaper Association, *Nebraska Press Association, http://www.nebpress.com/ *Nevada Press Association, *New Jersey Press Association, http://www.njpa.org/ *New Jersey Press Association *New York Newspaper Publishers Association, http://www.nynpa.com/ *North Carolina Press Association, http://www.ncpress.com/ *North Dakota Newspaper Association, http://www.ndna.com/ *Ohio Newspaper Association, http://www.ohionews.org/ *Oklahoma Newspaper Association, http://www.okpress.com/ *Oregon Newspaper Publishers Association, http://www.orenews.com/ *Pennsylvania Newspaper Association, http://www.pnpa.com/ *South Carolina Press Association, http://www.scpress.org/ *South Dakota Newspaper Association, http://www.sdna.com/ *Tennessee Press Association, *Texas Daily Newspaper Association, http://www.tdna.org/ *Texas Press Association, http://www.texaspress.com/ *Utah Press Association, http://www.utahpress.com/ *Virginia Press Association, http://www.vpa.net/index.html *Washington Newspaper Publishers Association, http://www.wnpa.com/ *West Virgina Press Association, http://www.wvpress.org/ *Wisconsin Newspaper Association, http://www.wnanews.com/ *Wyoming Press Association Specialties * Broadcast journalism -- Radio-Television News Directors Association, RTNDA, Web site * Business journalism -- Society of Business Editors and Writers (SABEW) * Copy editing -- American Copy Editors Society (ACES) * Criminal Justice Journalists (CJJ) * Design -- Society of News Design (SND) * Editorials -- National Association of Science Writers, NASW * Editorial cartoons -- Association of American Editorial Cartoonists, AAEC, Web site * Education Writer's Association, EWA, * Features -- American Association of Sunday and Feature Editors, AASFE, **Web site **International. Offers annual convention, a writing contest, regional workshops and several publications. **Penny Fuchs, Executive Director :University of Maryland :1117 Journalism Building, Room 4113 :College Park, MD 20742-7111 :301-314-2631 * Food -- Association of Food Journalists, AFJ * Health care -- Association of Health Care Journalists, AHCJ * Interactive journalism -- J-Lab: Institute for Interactive Journalism ** Web site ** Sponsors Batten Award for Innovations in Journalism. * Military Reporters and Editors, MRE * Ombudsmen -- Organization of News Ombudsmen, ONO, Web site * Online News Association, ONA * Science -- European Union of Science Journalists' Associations (EUSJA) * Science -- National Association of Science Writers, NASW * Sports **Associated Press Sports Editors (APSE), Web site **Association for Women in Sports Media (AWSM), Web site Watchdog groups * Accuracy in Media, AIM (conservative slant) * Committee to Protect Journalists, CPJ * Independent Press Councils * Fairness and Accuracy in Reporting, FAIR (liberal slant) * Media Matters for America, MMA (liberal slant) * Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press, RCFP, Web site Unions * National Writers Union, NWU, USA **Web site ** For freelance writers. * The Newspaper Guild, TNG, Web site Women ** Journalism and Women Symposium (JAWS) ** National Federation of Press Women, NFPW Miscellaneous * Freedom of information -- National Freedom of Information Coalition * History of journalism -- American Journalism Historians Association * Robert C. Maynard Institute for Journalism Education **Web site **Founded in 1977. **Focus on minorities. * National Lesbian and Gay Journalists Association, NLGJA * National Press Club, NPC * Southern Newspapers Publishers Association, SNPA, USA ** Web site ** Founded in 1903 * Student Press Law Center, SPLC, Web site * Wired Journalists, Web site, a network for learning, not a formal organization * World Press Freedom Committee, Web site External Links Lists *Council of National Journalism Organizations members, USA, annotated list of links *Gebbie press links *Newspaper and Press Associations in the US, via SHG Resources *Organizations, annotated list from ASNE, USA *Industry resources, from the Poynter Institute, USA *Wikipedia category Category:Organizations